This invention relates to a collapsing device for a stroller, particularly to a device having a push unit which can move a frame supporting a canopy, for shading sunlight, from an extended position to a collapsed position, wherein the canopy supporting extended frame lies on a lying frame. An inverted U-shaped handle is pivotally connected to the two front feet of the stroller, in the extended position, and is disengaged from the front feet in the collapsed position, by means of two connecters fixed on the handle and connecting the handle with the two front feet. The handle is tilted down and is supported by the two rear feet of the stroller, which have their upper ends pivotally combined with the handle.
Nowadays, collapsible strollers are widely used, having many kinds of collapsing devices for collapsing strollers with some advantages and some drawbacks.